Momotaros
|numberofepisodes = 49 (Den-O) 3 (Decade) 2 (Wizard) 14 (Movies) |cast = Toshihiko Seki |label = Momotaros |label2 = Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form |image2 = Kamen Rider Den-O (World of Den-O).jpg}} *Height: 185cm *Weight: 102kg is one of the main good Imagin in the series Kamen Rider Den-O, and one of the Taros. As Ryotaro Nogami's first Imagin ally, he allows him to use Den-O's Sword Form. Momotaros eventually becomes the representative of the Den-O series, becoming Den-O himself. History Among the hundreds of Imagin that arrived to the year 2007, Momotaros entered the body of Ryotaro Nogami but unable to set up a contact as he is forced to possess Ryotaro when he is attacked by Tetsuo. But after Ryotaro mentally restrains him, Momotaros learns that Ryotaro is a Singularity Point and helps him as Den-O to defeat the Bat Imagin. Admitting he does not remember their mission, Momotaros actually prefers fighting for his own whims. Though Ryotaro gives him his name rather than a desire to fulfill their contact, Momotaros eventually grew to respect the human as well as the other Imagin they are partnered with. In time, Momotaros begins to take his mission as member of the Den-Liner to protect time to heart. In the Den-O series finale, due to Kintaros granting Ryotaro's unintentional wish for the Taros to stay by his side, Momotaros and the others are able to be present alongside Ryotaro for the final battle with Momotaros accepting Ryotaro's actual wish to fight with him to the very end. After the battle ended, with his existence assured, Momotaros was distant and silence over parting ways with Ryotaro, only to jump to the window at the last second to say goodbye to his friend while promising to meet again as the Den-Liner departs back into the timestream. That promise is kept during the events of "Final Countdown" when Momotaros is stunned to be fighting Ryotaro while he's possessed by the Ghost Imagin, nearly getting himself killed to free his friend as they fight together against Shiro with Ryotaro's grandson aiding them. Later, he becomes a hot-blooded member of the Den-Liner Police that is formed to battle Negataros. Though Negataros was destroyed, Momotaros keeps the new group together as he sees being a cop as a cool thing. Decade and Cho Den-O movies When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and memory as he possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O Sword Form. However, Momotaros finds himself being attacked by Daiki Kaito who wants Den-O's powers. But when he teamed up with Tsukasa Kadoya, Momotaros regains his memories and physical form while Kamen Rider Decade acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. Though Decade thought he solved the issues in the main rider continuity (Den-O's world), time was still awry as Momotaros gets sent to the past in the Oni War, which the Den-O team and Decade fight in to ensure that the Oni from years past are exterminated, as history says. Sometime later, the Den-Liner gang face Daiki again when he uses them to steal a treasure in the past. Let's Go Kamen Riders Momotaros and the crew of the DenLiner encounter Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO and the Greeed Ankh. Unfortunately, Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After Teddy returned, Momotaros became Den-O and assumed Climax Form when Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros asked to join in, doing so until all the riders joined up. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Ankh used Momotaros to create the Imagin Core Medal, which allowed OOO to assume Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo and defeat the Great Leader, though he soon came back as the Rock Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Den-O and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. After it was over, everyone went their seperate ways and Momotaros returned to the DenLiner which embarked on its next destination. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the Gokai Galleon where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. While getting their guests there, debating over whose side they are on, Momotaros said that he was the leader of the "Imagin Sentai" because he was the red. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, Momotaros and the other Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the Gekirangers. Momotaros chided Urataros for flirting with Geki Yellow in the middle of the fight. Momotaros later joined with other Kamen Riders to fight Doktor G, they were all overpowered by his Kani Lazer form until he was defeated by Kamen Riders Decade, Blade, and Ryuki, with a little help from the Goseigers. Super Hero Taisen Z , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Den-O was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Den-O appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider Wizard Den-O appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kamen Rider Taisen Den-O was seen in the DenLiner battling the Kuliner, however he got himself defeated. Den-O would later return along with the defeated Riders as they battle the Badan Empire. While the ToQgers were having a difficult time of fighting Generalissimo of Badan, Kyoryu Red and Den-O would assist them, forming the mecha into ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner, but he is displeased because Kyoryu Red takes over the upper body, knocking the DenLiner down to being the feet. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Other Appearances Gekiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Gekirangers are seen fighting their Rinjuuken opponents, Den-O and Zeronos arrive to assist the Gekirangers. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Den-O appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Den-O Sword Form riding the DenBird. h9fR78G.jpg|Den-O in Climax Form fighting some Leo Soldiers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Den-O and New Den-O.jpg|Den-O and New Den-O. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|The Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Den-O reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Personality Influenced by Ryotaro's image of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, Momotaros was originally annoyed of looking like a red Oni though it matches his hot-blooded and prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality, Momotaros suffers comedic conflict in various ways; one being getting into fights with the other Taros members and the other being constantly beaten by Hana when he causes trouble. Momotaros can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Ryotaro immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the . When he possesses Ryotaro, declaring the words Momotaros' own personality takes over, giving Ryotaro a boost in strength and controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, . Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has strange reactions to red peppers, and is terrified of dogs. Interesting to note is that Momotaros may have as much if not worse luck as Ryotaro as he later on had to deal with a strained back, been left in a time where he had to act as a homeless for four weeks, broke his foot and was unable to fight and being the only one who`s parachute didn`t open when Ryotaro and the others escaped the time police. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. This is fully shown when he was driven to tears when the rest of the Taros reappeared to help him and Ryotaro. He is also different from most Imagin as he helps those who are emotionally troubled by offering advice in his own way. Momotaros often allows his feelings to get the best of him, and can quickly become stronger or weaker depending on his feelings. Phrases * When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them a . * While referring to Hana as literally . * He usually refers to Urataros as , , or . * He either refers to Kintaros as , , . * He calls the younger Ryutaros a and a . * He calls Deneb , Sieg and Teddy . * He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying while possessing Ryotaro in Den-O Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, and 5 (Ryotaro tells Momotaros that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4 "cool", as Part 5 was so good it justified skipping 4, even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). In his battle against Kamen Rider Gaoh, Den-O Sword Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt twice, initiating a doubled Full Charge for . During the fight with the Death Imagin, with aid of the other Taros, Sieg, and Zeronos adding their power into his blade, Momotaros called it . Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Momotaros.jpg|M-Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami M-Young Ryotaro.png|M-Young Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami (Kotaro) KRDO-M-Wataru.jpg|M-Wataru|link=Wataru Kurenai KamenRiderDecade1414-50-21.jpg|M-Tsukasa|link=Tsukasa Kadoya M-Yuusuke.jpg|M-Yusuke|link=Yusuke Onodera M-Ryotaro(De-Aged).JPG|M-Ryotaro (De-Aged) Momotaro Decade.png|Momotaros possessing Decade M-Ankh.jpg|M-Ankh M-Kotaro.png|M-Kotaro M-Eiji.png|Momotaros possessing Eiji in a live show|link=Eiji Hino Rider Forms *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. - Climax= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Momotaros is the base for Den-O's Climax Form, as he has control of the head and torso and can control the other sections that the other Tarōs usually have primary control of if need be. However, due to the newly-formed Junction Point, Momotaros's synch with Ryotaro is negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Momo-Sword Mode. Since then, Momotaros makes it his task to train Ryotaro to fight on his own, being evasive on his reasons for it. But once Ryotaro learns the truth, both he and Momotaros have a falling out. Momotaros, enraged at Ryotaro for his decision to fight without the Tarōs, fights Den-O Plat Form to test if Ryotaro can really back up his words. After Ryotaro divulges his resolve, Momotaros apologizes to him for being evasive about the recent events and the two went on to destroy the Armadillo Imagin with the other Tarōs at their side. On his own, Momotaros can perform his style of Den-O's Extreme Slash, referred as . - Super Climax= Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series (although Momotaros was also able to use this form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} - Final Form Ride= Momotaros When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. - Liner= Liner Form *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s is Den-O's final form, gained in Neverending Story when Kamen Rider Gaim released the Rider powers from Amadum, allowing the other Heisei Riders to transform into their Final Form(or in the case of Kuuga and OOO, their Extra Final Form). Normally, this form can only be used by his host, Ryotaro Nogami, when none of the Taros were able to possess him in the past. However, in this case, Momotaros was able to gain this form due to outside help, explaining the lack of a DenKamen Sword. }} - Decade= Decade *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Momotaros once possessed the transformed Tsukasa Kadoya As Kamen Rider Decade in order to battle a group of Gelnewts while S-Ryotaro was fighting as Den-O Wing Form. - Momotaken= Momotaken is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie when Kotaro is fighting Shocker. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks. The ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for . }} Equipment Transformation items *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms *Decadriver - Transformation item as Decade when possessing Tsukasa Kadoya. *Rider Cards - Cards used by M-Tsukasa that initiate Decade's transformation as himself, another Rider or initiating attacks. Arsenal *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Momotaros in possession, his took the form of . *Ride Booker - A album that used M-Tsukasa/Decade to store Rider Cards or can be used as weapons, either sword or gun. Vehicles *DenLiner Gouka - Den-O Sword Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of cars 1 through 4 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's motorcycle, used to pilot the DenLiner Others * : A sword that used by Momotaros as his original Imagin form. Behind the scenes Portrayal Momotaros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form), his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As M-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *While possessing young Ryotaro in Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! as well as the de-aged Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As M-Wataru in Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, he is portrayed by . *As M-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As M-Yusuke in Kamen Rider Decade episodes 14 and 15, he is portrayed by . *As M-Ankh in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he is portrayed by . *As M-Kotaro in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he is portrayed by . *As M-Eiji in the Let's Go Kamen Riders stage show, he is portrayed by . In popular culture Episode 16 of features a cameo appearance by Momotaros as well as other characters and elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O. Nyarko, the protagonist of Haiyore! Nyarko-San, is fond of quoting Momotaros, in particular saying "Watashi sanjou!" (the feminine version of "Ore sanjou!") and naming her special attacks "My Space CQC, Part (number)". In the first episode of the 2012 TV series, she begins a battle by declaring "From the start, I'm at a climax!" Notes *As Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros is the first Rider with a fruit motif (Peach), which would later become commonplace in Kamen Rider Gaim. *He is the only Rider that appeared in every spring film. *Momotaros' face bears resemblance to that of the Joker Undead from Kamen Rider Blade. *It is notable that Momotaros`s body has the letter M all over his body which would later be carried over to Teddy with the word Neo. *In the non canon team up with Shin-chan, it was shown that Momotaros`s shoulder spikes can be removed and used as maracas to summon the legendary Imagin. *It is possible that the true reason on why Momotaros doesn't like the number 4 is because it is considered (4 sounds like "death") in and culture. Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Taros Category:Slasher Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Imagin Category:Protagonist